Many cleaning applications such as laundry, floor cleaning and other household chores require the use of liquid detergents. Predetermined amounts of liquid detergent are usually premixed with specified volumes of water in order to prepare the cleaning solution. One known method of measuring predetermined amounts of detergent includes providing a measuring cup or the like with the detergent dispenser. The measuring cup usually comes as a separate unit which is either contained within the packaging with the liquid dispenser or is attached directly to the detergent bottle by means of a friction fit. A drawback to this arrangement is that the measuring cup can be lost or misplaced when not in use, or alternatively, the dispenser cap may become lost or misplaced when the liquid is being dispensed into the measuring cup.
Therefore, it is advantageous to provide a detergent dispenser which includes a measuring cup which can also serve the role of a closure member so as to eliminate the need for a separate cap.